Main Page
Welcome to Romanov Mansion! Romanov Mansion is a roleplay focused on quality and literacy. The wiki was made to help us keep track of our growing plots, which have been simmering for more than a year. Here, you'll find many important articles that have been written for your viewing pleasure. *Rules *Characters In Use *Players *Plots and Situations *The Mansion's History *Places of Note As of right now, a number of characters are currently leaving the mansion to try and journey to the obelisks, the stone pillars that could hold the key to gaining their freedom. Those characters are: *Sokka *Xaxu *NiGHTS *Lucas The To-Do List and other News * The Meeting has begun, and it's advised to keep track of it. If you haven't posted, please do so. * It would be appreciated if more people helped out with entries--both old and new. We need an updated list of cast members, for example, and perhaps a page listing current plots both major and minor. * We're still in need of a proper layout for the wiki. * Our DA group is up and running. The Roleplay A lurking evil. An ancient presence. A destructive conqueror. The promise of freedom... Welcome to Romanov Mansion. The roleplay takes place in a inter-dimensional crossroads, a place cut off from the universe, neutral grounds for all beings and entities. This land has a long history of visitors, many having left their mark on some part of the world. Tibetan monks settled in the windy mountains, and another group--far older than even the monks--left their mark by building a pair of stone obelisks, marking the entrance to the mountains. The Tibetan temple nestled amongst the pointed crags guards a precious door, and within this door are answers. In a state of deep hibernation, the monks help guard these dangerous secrets. Rich in both beauty and danger, mysteries and answers, this place holds the key to things that we have yet to understand. In this world stands a mansion, breathtakingly beautiful and home to many wayward travelers, forced out of their homes and into this terrible place. It's history is smothered with blood and strife, and much of it still haunts the elegant hallways and the darkest corners of the home. It hasn't always been there, a fairly recent addition compared to the structures of the past. However, it is perhaps the most powerful of them all, and certainly the most dangerous. Inside, two forces dwell, circling one another in destructive balance. The grounds they haunt still reek of pain. The thick forest that encircles this place stands as a testament to the mansion's history of cruelty and depraved sadism. Within it are monsters, townspeople transformed by the will of the entity inside the mansion. They live in a state of constant pain and hunger, fearing the mansion yet wanting nothing more than to invade it. The mansion keeps them at bay, however, making sure they stick to the shadows of the trees. Led by an ambitious boy, the people inside have started to revolt, everyone inside coming to a boil. There is a plan to leave the mansion and brave the forest, and there's a chance that they will meet a hellish death inside the forest. It's either die free or die trying, and these people--yanked from their familiar dimensions--refuse to be conquered by the ghosts of the past and the warlords that aid them... Latest activity Category:Browse